Back to Anubis
by SugarCubes101
Summary: The story is set in the year 2027 after everyone graduates. When the school shut down Fabian bought Anubis house after Nina died. Fabian now lives there with his 3 kids (teenagers), Patricia, and Eddie. When Patricia invents a time machine the kids get transported back to 2011 and meet the teenage versions of their parents. Fabina and Peddie.
1. Chapter 1

It was 15 years after Fabina had had Spencer and now there's Grace and Michael (they're twins) And the school was shut down and Fabian bought Anubis house after Nina died.

In Spencer's Room (Nina and Amber's old room, but she doesn't know that)

Spencer: *wakes up* (what she looks like:  imgres?hl=en&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=hZ27tp5oJhWHVM:&imgrefurl= www. &docid=bjMwOAOJi3vX-M&imgurl= www. &w=500&h=270&ei=5Am8UPe-Fc3oiwLzFA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=520&vpy=212&dur=1180&hovh=165&hovw=306&tx=136&ty=117&sig=111784884974935708570&page=3&tbnh=140&tbnw=262&start=68&ndsp=49&ved=1t:429,r:72,s:0,i:388) *says to herself* I do not wanna go to school today *starts getting ready*

Grace: *goes into bathroom*

Spencer: *already getting ready*

Grace: I'm gonna go to Lilly's after school today. Is that ok? (what she looks like:  imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=_y4XLqJfs3z4IM:&imgrefurl= /ariana-grande&docid=w8juCTKNaqZ06M&imgurl= /wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Ariana_shutterstock_ &w=334&h=500&ei=cAu8UKHOAurrigL82oDABA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=781&vpy=88&dur=530&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=119&ty=153&sig=111784884974935708570&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=94&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:99)

Spencer: Yeah...what do you want for breakfast?

Grace: Anything

Spencer: Is Michael awake yet?

Grace: I think he's gonna try to wake dad up.

Downstairs in Fabian's room

Michael: Dad...dad...

Fabian: *with his head burryed in his pillows* What?

Michael: Are you gonna get out of bed? (What he looks like:  imgres?start=253&hl=en&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=H7frAKFzfskqDM:&imgrefurl= gossip/lgbt/&docid=iivgFLLTTsSXKM&imgurl= .a/6a00d8341c630a53ef016764e6f9 36970b-600wi&w=600&h=382&ei=dA-8UPiIBOOsigKF_4H4Ag&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1044&vpy=329&dur=4704&hovh=179&hovw=281&tx=126&ty=76&sig=111784884974935708570&page=7&tbnh=130&tbnw=204&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:80,s:200,i:244) *waiting for response* *to himself* Guess not *leaves*

Grace: *walks downstairs* Outfit:  maras_outfit/set?id=52959641 Did dad wake up?

Michael: Why are you dressed like a bitch?

Grace: I dress like this every day

Michael: Yeah whatever, but when Spencer sees you she'll kill you

Grace: I'll risk it *walks into dining room*

Michael: *follows* *grabs orange*

Grace: Did dad wake up?

Michael: He was awake but he wouldn't get out of bed

Grace: Why is he always like this?

Michael: We all know why

Grace: But he should be over this by now, it's been 14 years

Spencer: *walks into dining room* *sees Grace* What the hell are you wearing?

Michael: Told you

That night (like 1:00 am)

Spencer's phone rings

Spencer: Hello?

?: Spencer...I want you Michael and Grace to come to the cortyard

Spencer: Why?

?: I wanna show you something

Spencer: What?

?: I want you here in 15 minutes *hangs up*

Spencer: *walks out of her room* *wakes up grace and michael*

Where ? is talking about

Spencer, Grace, and Michael walk up and see a random car that looks like it hasn't been used in forever

Spencer: Hello? You here?

?: *comes out of car* *from their hair it was clear they were working on something* Spencer!

Spencer: Patricia, I love you and all, but why did you call us out here at 1:00 am to show us a car?

Patricia: You think this is just a car?

Grace: What do you mean?

Michael: Is this more than a car?

Patricia: It's a time machine


	2. Chapter 2

*recap*

Spencer: Patricia, I love you and all, but why did you call us out here at 1:00 am to show us a car?

Patricia: You think this is just a car?

Grace: What do you mean?

Michael: Is this more than a car?

Patricia: It's a time machine

Grace: A what?

Patricia: A time machine. I'll show you how it works. *gestures toward the car* *sits in driver's seat* This is how you imput when you wanna go...If you wanna see the birth of christ or the many times Linsay Lohan got arrested you can do it with this machine.

Michael: Wow...that's cool.

Patricia: *sees something* Get in the car you guys

Spencer: *gets in driver's seat*

Grace: *gets in passenger seat*

Michael: There's no back seat

Grace: *scoots over*

Michael: *gets in*

Patricia: What do you want?

Senkara: You know exactly what I want

Patricia: GET OUT OF HERE SPENCER!

Spencer: *starts driving*

Grace: Are you crazy?

Spencer: *not paying attention*

The car gets up to 88 miles per hour and in a flash of light it's gone

Michael: What was that?

Grace: What did you just do?

Spencer: We're the first time travelers in history

Michael: What time are we?

Spencer: I don't know

Grace: What date did Patricia put in?

Spencer: I don't know!

Grace Spencer Michael: *get out of car*

Spencer: *sighs* Let's get this out of sight c'mon

Grace Spencer Michael: *start pushing car*

Eventually they find a place to hide it (behind the Frobisher Library)

Spencer: Well we need to find out when we are because this building is still here so we're not far from the house

Grace: Who are we gonna get to help us?

At Anubis House

Grace Spencer Michael: *walk in the front door*

Victor: *hears them come in* *walking downstairs* We weren't expecting visitors what are you doing here?

Michael: We're visiting a realitive

Victor: Ah, American. Who are you looking for?

Grace: Patricia Miller

Trudy: *walks in* Oh hello, can I help you?

Grace: Yes we're looking for Patricia Miller

Trudy: We don't have a Patricia Miller, but we do have a Patricia Williamson

Spencer: We'd like to see her please

Victor: PATRICIA WILLIAMSON!

Patricia: *walks in annoyed* What?

Victor: You have people to see you

Patricia: *sees them* Who are they

Victor: They're your realitives do you know them?

Nina: *runs downstairs* FABIAN!

Grace, Spencer, Michael: *exchanging looks*


	3. Chapter 3

*recap*

Patricia: *sees them* Who are they

Victor: They're your realitives do you know them?

Nina: *runs downstairs* FABIAN!

Grace, Spencer, Michael: *exchanging looks*

While Victor and Trudy have their backs turned Spencer slips away to see Nina

In Fabian's Room

Fabian: *on his laptop focusing*

Nina: *smiling*

Fabian: *smiles* What are you smiling at?

Nina: That little frown you get when you concentrate

Fabian: Nina, about this end of term prom

Nina: Yeah?

Fabian: I was wondering-

Spencer: *walks in*

Fabian: Who are you?

Spencer: *in awe* I'm a friend of Patricia's and I was just...I'm sorry it's just who are you? *looking at Nina*

Nina: *weirded out* I'm Nina

Spencer:...I'm stupid I shouldn't have come *leaves* *sees that Michael and Grace aren't there*

In the living room

Grace and Michael: *talking*

Spencer: You guys know that girl who walked down the stairs while we were looking for Patricia

Michael: Yeah

Spencer: That's mom

Grace: What?

Spencer: *nods*

Grace: How do you know?

Spencer: I've seen her before

Patricia: *walks in* So what do you guys want?

Grace: We're from the future. We came here in a time machine that you invented and we need your help to get back to the year 2027

Behind the Frobisher Library

Spencer: Here it is

Patricia: It's not possible

Grace: It's broken down and we can't get back home

Michael: Patricia have you seen this before?

Patricia: Yes...I believe you...guys was there anyone you ran into today besides me?

Spencer:...I might've accidentally ran into our parents

Patricia: Oh no *getting louder* NO NO NO NO NO NO! Do you realize what you could've done?

Spencer: Something really bad

Patricia: You've created a time paradox...WHATEVER YOU DID YOU NEED TO FIX IT! *starts walking back*

Grace: WAIT! Where are we gonna sleep tonight?

Patricia: This building

Spencer: WAIT! How do we fix this and get mom and dad together?

Patricia: Make sure Fabian asks Nina to prom! *leaves*

Grace: We start tomorrow

The next morning

Patricia: *walks into dining room* Hey Trudy, can my realitives come over for breakfast?

Trudy: Of course

Patricia: I hope you have it ready cause they're here

Spencer: Hey Trudy

Fabian: *walks in* *sees spencer* I'm sorry have we met before, cause... you were in my room yesterday and you seemed to know who I was

Spencer: Maybe in another life

Fabian POV: Maybe in another life? Yeah when I was Mick...I thought Nina was cute, but this girl she's HOT, she seems smart, and she's nice even though she's related to Patricia

End POV


	4. Chapter 4

*recap*

Spencer: Maybe in another life

Fabian POV: Maybe in another life? Yeah when I was a guy like Mick...I thought Nina was cute, but this girl she's HOT, she seems smart, and she's nice even though she's related to Patricia

End POV

Nina: *walks in* *sees spencer*

Nina POV: Look at the way all the guys are staring at her...what do they see in her anyways? Other than she's really pretty

End POV

Michael: *walks in* Sorry I'm late guys.. *sits down*

Nina POV: Patricia's realitives are hot!

End POV

Nina: *smiles at Michael*

Michael POV: Why is she looking at me? She should be looking at dad.

End POV

During Lunch

Patricia: *goes to the Frobisher Library* Put these on *gives grace and spencer uniforms*

Grace: What for?

Patricia: So you'll blend in. You stick out enough being Americans anyway

Michael: What am I supposed to wear?

Patricia: I stole some of Mick's stuff *hands him uniform* Put it on and hang around campus I might need to talk to you, but stay seperated we don't to draw attention.

Spencer: We'll be there in a minute

In the student lounge

Amber: Nina what do you think about Patricia's relatives

Nina: They're fine. Nicer than Patricia when she first met me.

Amber: I saw you looking at the boy... do you like him?

Nina: A little

Amber: I knew it!

Michel: *walks in*

Amber: There he is

Nina: What should I do?

Amber: Go talk to him, ask him to prom, do SOMETHING

Fabian: *evesdropping*

Nina: *walks over to Michael* Hey

Michael: Hi

Nina: I'm Nina

Michael: I'm Michael

Nina: I didn't think one of Patricia's relatives would be American

Michael: *chuckles* She's not that bad

Nina: *giggles*

Michael: *sees Fabian* Will you excuse me a sec? *walks over*

?: *yelling* *kinda angry* HEY RUTTER!

Fabian/Michael: *looks to see who it is*

?: *walks over with his buddies*

Fabian: *under his breath* Angus

Angus: Did you finish my homework for Mrs. Andrews?

Fabian: Well I figured since it wasn't due till Wednesday

Angus: HELLO? *hits the top of his head* ANYONE HOME? THINK RUTTER! I need to copy it down. Do you know what will happen if I turn in my homework in your handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school. You wouldn't want that to happen would ya?

Fabian: *hesatates*

Angus: Would ya?

Fabian: No of course not

Angus: *sees Michael staring* What are you lookin at? *turns his attention back over to Fabian* So what about my homework Rutter?

Fabian: Ok I'll finish that up tonight and I'll take them over tomorrow morning

Angus: Not too early I sleep in Saturdays... Oh hey look your shoe's untied *looks down*

Fabian: *looks down*

Angus: *slaps face* *laughs* Don't be so gullible...and I never wanna see you in here *still laughing*

Fabian: Alright bye

Michael: *in awe*

Fabian: *gets annoyed* WHAT?

Michael: You're Fabian Rutter

Fabian: Yeah and who are you?


End file.
